Wicked Games
by Underdressed
Summary: Ginny Weasley is visited by and old friend. Horcrux Tom Riddle has plans and a task for the foolish one.


_This is based on a roleplay. In fact, it's almost still in roleplay form. It's not betaed. All mistakes are my own, or, rarely, my partners. Review if you wish. When, and if, the roleplay continues, I'll update you. Thanks._

_-S_

_Innocent child,_

_how you thought you knew me,_

_understood my ways,_

_my dark needs,_

_the hunt is not the thrill I'm after,_

_I want the kill, the conquest,_

_to be your master,_

_wrap your arms around my pale skin,_

_it's too late to back out you're in,_

_on your knees and praise your new lord,_

_deeper now, and here's your reward,_

_take me to bed and rip me apart..._

"Ah, The incomparable red headed one." The memory spoke to her, softly, suddenly, startling her.

Her eyes shifted over the empty Gryffindor common room, deep brown setteling on the dark haired Slytherin boy sitting, smiling amused from the couch. She furrowed her brow, trying hard to remember how she had gotten down into the common room when she was, just minutes ago, sleeping soundly up in her room. So lost in thought, she jumped slighlty at his spoken words.

" Sit a spell, please." his smile turned eerie. he raised an elegant hand, motioning for the redhead to sit down next to him. " I insist." Ginny cocked her head to the side, words dieing on her lips as she slowly, but surely moved toward the boy, completely unable to make herself stop.

" Shall I provide you with refreshment?" the words were so, simply, and so unlike Tom that Ginny found herself studying the memory hard. "I'm fine, thanks." she finally spoke. "As you wish." Tom nodded, turning his head towards the warmth of the fire, his blue eyes ablaze. She began to fiddle nervously, feeling very odd and unconfordable.

"You seem tense." Every word out of his mouth was a shock to Ginny, it sucked her back to four years ago when she'd last seen him, so young, so innocent, so foolish. And here she was, following in the same steps she did before. 'You needn't be, you know." even then she knew it didn't call for an answer, and she simply nodded. "If I'd wanted to harm you I would have already done it". She nodded more, her fingernails digging deeper into her balled fist. "Of course."

The boys chucked a bit, never taking his eyes off the fire. " Then why so nervous?" he asked, placing his hand on her fist lightly. She felt no need to lie, honesty seeming to be the best way to go with Tom Riddle. "Perhaps, its you." He smiled at that. " Me? Aren't I charming? Haven't I been polite?"

She licked her lips quickly, the simply touch chilling her skin, even by the fire. "You have, and I'm thankful. But perhaps that's the reason for my nervousness." He shook his head, as if it were obvious. " I've already told you. I don't wish to hurt you." She could see his lips form a small smile our of the corner of her eye."We're... quite connected." She knew what he ment. "That's alright, my guard stays up, just the same. Last time I let it down..."

He looked to her finally, hand gripping tighter over her fist. " Please understand. Mm, You were very neccesary. " the simple statement could have been taken a number of ways. Bad, or nothing. In Ginnys mind, she thought it ment that she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Of course. Built up, by you, to believe I was the only one able."

"Oh but Ginny, dear Ginny... who else could it have been? Who else had such flair? Such passion? Such vitality? You were very beautiful to me."Ginny struggled with herself, trying her best not to take his words to heart. "You still are." She could feel his eyes sweeping over her.

" You said it yourself. I love you Tom, I'd do anything for you. I simply took you up on your kind offer, didn't I?" she bit her lip, her cheeks reddening at the memory, she remembered feeling ashamed when she found out what Tom had used her for, and yet couldn't make her heart follow her mind and hate him for it. "I remember." He smiled wider now, his straight white teeth gleaming. "Who could forget it." She swallowed hard, forcing her arm not to move. "I never will."

His fingers skirt slightly over her shoulder, and along her decollete. "You've blossomed, Ginny, truly. Has it really been so long that I've been away?" her eyes fall closed, a deep sigh falling from her lips. "I'm fiftteen now, Tom." her mind cursed her for saying his name outloud.

She cocked her head to the side, Toms startled, and almost sad look throwing her off. "Four years? I've been gone for four years. Christ". She nodded, haveing the strong urge to reach out and trace her finger down his sharp jawline. "I'm still weak Ginny...so weak. I chose to appear to you because I had no one else. No one else in the entire world." looking back at the other, her lips parted lighly, fear and infatuation sweeping through her.

HIs fingers began to stroke the wispy and so delicate little hairs upon the back of her neck. "I only want what it would have been inappropriate of me to ask before. One kiss, Ginny? A single, solitary kiss?"

She flinched slightly at the words, more bumps rising on her soft skin. "And why whould you want that?" she looked directly into his eyes. "Tom."He leaned in closer, his arm expertly draped about her neck, fingers smoothly descending trace from the fine bones of her collar, to the gentle swell of her breast. "For old times sake?"

A small whimper falls from her parted lips, eyes wide, head falling back slightly. "You'll do it anyway." was the silky response.Her companion rested his head upon her shoulder, whispering the words against her skin. "I can't, Ginny. Not if I tried"Shivers shoot through her body. He'd said her name, the sound on his lips, beautiful. Without thinking, she let her head fall to his, her cheek nuzzling the top lightly. "Oh?"

He continued to stroke her hair, oh so softy. The feel of it under his finger tips utterly delightful. "It's costing me in ways you cannot imagine to be here with you. I'm little more than a bubble. I float on your secret wishes, your desire for my presence.. without that...I die. One kiss?"

She let out a sigh, soft and content, leaning into the touches, his words sinking in. It was true, there was no used denying it. More so if she did, he'd know she was lieing. She wanted, desired, no matter how wrong. Her voice was bearly above a whisper when she finally allowed herself to speak. "One kiss..."

His smile showed more than a note of triumph, stepping from the couch and crouching between her knees, he let his hands slide along her jaw to lightly cup her hair, lifting it away from her face, leaning in, ready to claim his kiss. His body however is without warmth, his chest against her's feels stickied and wet. "You were always...so good to me", he whispers, lips just shy of hers.

Her eyes follow his every move, her guard still up, fear of a repete of the last time she came this close to the alluring beauty. Her body automatically moved backwards, as if he burnt her, his touch cold and stiff. The words, his breath on her lips drawing her nearer to him. She felt eleven again, remembering how bad she wanted to do just this, she let her body take over. Placing her lips on his cold ones, shivers runing down her spine.

His features appeared to wince slightly at the contact, as though it were painful, or at least difficult for him to maintain."Don't be frightened," he whispered, words almost a hiss as his desparation surfaced beneath the veneer of his composture. How wonderful to find that she was, even after four years his girl. "For old times sake" he breathed again, fingers cusping the back of her head, grip suddenly tightening as he pulled her closer, the slow press of lips becoming ever less tentative until he was ravishing her mouth with his, inhaling her breath. So warm, so fresh... so alive. He couldn't let her go, her passion revitalising him, working it's healing magic upon his long neglected wounds.

Her body pushed back futher against the couches back, her head falling against the top, her hands fighting to touch anything and everything about the cold one before her. Her skin prickley and her body shivering with the kisses and touch. She felt drunk with him, not just infatuated, not just a girl with a crush. But drawn in and taken away. She knew this was him, he was doing this only for himself, it had nothing to do with her, really, but for him. She whimperd for him into his mouth, her tongue finding his taste intriguing and unlike anything she'd ever had. Nobody had ever kissed her this way. Nobody had ever paid the attention he did to here, whether it was for himself or not. "Tom." slipped slofty in between her kisses, energy draining from her. Her mind screaming at her to stop as her hands slipped up to his neck, pulling him yet closer.

He slid upwards, pressing his knees upon the couch between hers, hands placed firmly against the back of the couch on either side of her head. Thier lips parted momentarily, she must have to be breathless, even if _he _had no need of such things. "Ginny, my Ginny always" he hissed, shivering with the sheer pleasure. He was warm, he was alive for a moment, for as long as his mouth worked it's thievery upon hers, his tongue exploring hers, finding passion enough to draw from him a moan. "Alive..oh gods, I'm alive" he breathed, near delirious with it, covering her cheeks, her brow, even her eyelids with a flurry of appreciative kisses. Her passion sustained him, and it was clear that she had enough for them both.

She soonfound it hard to breathe, her nails clawing lightly at the back of the others neck, her teeth scraping lightly. Her mind still pleading with her not to take the words to heart, not to belive him. But it was actually a truth he spoke, she was his, in her mind, forever. Nothing would really compare to what she was feeling now. Even if he wouldn't have her, she was his. His lips pulled away from her, her chest caved in and back out, gasping for air that was lost to her. She then knew what she had given him, and in her mind she knew that he wasn't done with her, not really. Tears were behind here eyes, but she didn't cry, not this time. Trying but words failing, her arms still locked tightly around his neck, fear of letting go and not seeing him again. She let her head fall back all the way against the couch, trying to steady her breathing, aftaid to look at the one before her.

But she wanted him, it was her very want for him that sutained him now, that breathed such life into him that he could all but feel the heart beat in his chest. If he had a heart. Did a memory have a heart. If he did it was pounding for her, stirred into the same fierce, desparate pace as her own. She might have desired him to the last breath, the final gasp but that would have been unwise, so unwise. Take her slowly. He needed more, he needed more, he needed..her. Now. Thirst, such thirst, as only the dead can have for the truly alive. Her every motion begged that he made her his. She was dazzling. She was everything she was...not enough. Not if he had her all at once. Reluctantly he kissed her lips but once more, lightly, and cradling her head he moved to lay her down upon the couch. Fatigued, exhilarated. His, oh yes. He had her. She'd be back. She needed this almost as much as he did. Running a gentle, almost warm hand over the valley between her breasts and across her stomach he leant, like a gentleman on one knee to kiss her brow. "Did I exhaust you, my fair Ginny? You proved a little... too tempting" he whispered, his apology as beautiful as it was insincere.

Her body was limp against the couch, her head lolling to the side, eyes bearly in slits, looking hard at the one before here. Her breathing finally calmed down. She felt herself being lowered onto the couch, her body hitting instant comfort. She tried to move her arms to make herself better situated but they refused to move for her. her lips were full and pouty , swolen from the intense kisses. " So tired." she swallowed, wanted to pull the other down with her, make him lay, and hold her. These thoughts being more far fetched than anything she'd thought of yet. "Are you leaving ,again?" she asked in a small voice, "Stay." She whispered, half awake, making do with what she had for comfort, her eyes falling all the way closed. She didn't think about how strange it was to want Tom Riddle near, he was dangerous to her, yet, she found his kisses to the brow safe.

He thought her request over carefully. He was strong, yes, but for how long? The energy was there, yes, but he needed to conserve it. It was better that way, perhaps. She would long for him all the more, without the satisfaction of a lingering embrace. "Angel, I cannot" he knealt fully, embracing her lightly, his head rested upon her head, boyish and charming, innocent and disarming. Utterly dangerous. "My book is hidden in the school things of Lucius Malfoy's son. Find it for me, Ginny. I don't want to be his. I want to be yours" he whispered, kissing the sensually pulsing swell beneath her cheek. Yes, that boy had more caution, more sense entirely than his beautiful Ginny. She would be a far better keeper, for now. "Until then, my Ginny" he whispered, stroking back her hair as he slowly disappeared, a kiss upon his lips. "If you still love me..." and he faded.

She woke suddenly, her palms stinging. She brought them to her face, crecent moon shapes branding the smooth skin. She sighed, if it was one of relief or not, was beyond her. "Dreams" she murmered, laying back down, pulling the covers around her oddly cold body. She wraped her arms around her pillow, sleep close by. Just as she was about to hit bottom, it accured to her. The diary was in the school. Or at least that's what the dream told her. Her mind did it's part and screamed at her that she didn't need to go finding out. But her heart tugged at her, telling her that if she didn't at least go have a look, that Tom would hate her forever, and never think her, his again. She nuzzled her head into the pillow, intentions of visiting the belongings of a certain Slytherin heavy on her mind. She dozed off, the faint, gentle, but clearly there, scent of old pages lulling her to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
